Run Away
Run Away was a competitor robot from Salem, Oregon that fought in both seasons of the American series Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors as well as Nickelodeon Robot Wars. The robot was a redesigned model of the then reigning Robotica champion Run Amok. Its weapons were a scoop and two spinning blades on the sides. The team fought in both US Championships with mixed results but finished as runner-up in the Tag Team competition in Season 1 alongside General Chompsalot. Run Away also participated in the US vs UK Tag Team competition in Nickelodeon Robot Wars, paired with Zanzara, which had been lent to the other half of the team. This half of the team also entered Season 2 with The Gap. Run Away was retired from combat because of damage and the plywood and aluminum Robotica armour was put back on after Nickelodeon Robot Wars. Robot History Season 1 Run Away participated in the US Championship against Drillzilla, Panzer Mk 2, Cyclone, Spartacus and General Chompsalot. At the start of this battle, Run Away was badly damaged by Cyclone, before being lifted by Drillzilla, who tore its front panel off. Run Away then drove into Sir Killalot, nearly damaging the house robot's breastplate, but escaped. It was immobilized by Drillzilla, and attacked by the house robots, but was not counted out. However, Panzer won the battle. Run Away also participated in th Tag Team alongside General Chompsalot, and the two machines faced Falcon and Joker. Chompsalot and Falcon started this battle, before their team mates came in. Run Away lifted Joker, and then pressed the pit button. However, Sir Killalot picked up Run Away, and flipped it over, before dragging it onto the floor flipper. The judges gave Run Away and Chompsalot the win based to the fact that Sir Killalot broke the rules. In the final, Run Away and Chompsalot faced Tut Tut and Drillzilla, and Run Away and Drillzilla started the battle. Drillzilla attacked Run Away, pushing it around the arena, and into Shunt and Sergeant Bash, who pushed Run Away into the pit trigger. General Chompsalot came in, but was putted by Drillzilla, before Tut Tut tipped Run Away over, immobilizing it. Season 2 Run Away fought Destructive Criticism and Lightning Tracks in the first round. It ended up getting stuck on top of Lightning Tracks and had its wheel heavily damaged by Destructive Criticism's spinning disc. Run Away made it to Round 2 after Lightning Tracks was considered immobilized and pitted. In the second round, Run Away faced their former Tag Team partner General Chompsalot. Once the fight started, Run Away backed into the pit trigger, but General Chompsalot 2 used its jaw to get a hold of the bottom of Run Away and turn it on its side, the bottom of Run Away was chewed up and it was eliminated. Nickelodeon Run Away fought in the US/UK Tag Team Terror competition alongside loaner robot Zanzara. For this competition, Run Away had needed a scrap rebuild. However, it was immobilized very quickly by The Revolutionist and soon both partners were launched through the air by the Floor Flipper and pushed into the Pit. In the Playoff, Run Away was unable to compete due to electrical problems and requiring another scrap rebuild, leaving a heavily damaged Zanzara to fight alone and ultimately lose to Bigger Brother to take fourth place overall. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Season 1: Heat, Round 1 *Season 2: Heat, Round 2 and entered with The Gap Outside Robot Wars Run Away had previously competed in and won the first season of Robotica ''as '''Run Amok'. It outscored '''Spring Breaker '''in the trials and beat '''Killer B '''in the fight to the finish. This put it through to the Finals where it tied for points with Kritical Mass, but won on tie-breaker scoring in the trials. In the final fight to the finish, it faced Ram Force and Juggerbot and beat them both. Trivia *Run Away was originally a 1972 Murray riding Lawn mower that cost the team $20 from a scrapyard. *The holes in the wedge were added to give tyre clearance when Run Away was turning. After fitting the wedge in place, the team discovered that it kept the front wheels from pivoting, so rather than remount the wedge, they simply cut away the space they needed. The eye-like appearance was an unintended bonus. Category:Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Season 1 competitors Category:Robot Wars Extreme Warriors Season 2 Competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robots from Oregon Category:Robots that have forfeited